Just Fine
by BlueSapphireWriter
Summary: They glanced at me out of the corner of their eyes but hastily looked away and giggled. They whispered. What were they going to do this time? A story about bullying.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Author's note: This is a story about bullying that I wrote for my swedish lesson. I decided to publish it so I have translated it and put it here. The only thing I changed was the name.**

* * *

><p>Cold, evaluative gazes. Brown, blue, green eyes followed my way through the full corridors. Examining they followed me. Looked at my walk, my clothes, my shoes, my hair. They soon found my "flaws" and they stood and grinned at each other, amused by my obvious boring façade. They judged me every morning, evaluating me. It didn't matter how much I changed myself. They still found something wrong.<p>

_Judge a book by its cover_. That's what they went after. They didn't want to see what's on the inside, the outside was all that counted.

I sat down at the desk in the back right corner. My corner. No one wanted to sit there because of my presence. They didn't want to be mixed with _that kind_.

They glanced at me out of the corner of their eyes but hastily looked away and giggled. They whispered. I didn't like it when they started to whisper. Because I knew what they whispered about. Me. How I looked and how I acted. What a loser I was. And what the next _mischief _they would do would be. Maybe I would be covered by blue paint – by an _accident_ – again? Be called the smurf for another four months. Or bombarded by snowballs like last year?

The teacher walked inside and told everyone to be quiet and turn to the board. She began her lesson.

"Bella? Can you answer?" the teacher asked.

Terrified I saw all gazes turn towards me. They grinned. I shook my head. I didn't want to answer, not when they could hear my voice.

The teacher turned towards someone else, she didn't want to press. A few persons in front whispered to each other: "She's so stupid."

I clenched my fingers, let the nails sink as far as they could in my palm.

If I had answered the question they would have said: "She's trying to make herself so remarkable, that nerd."

I clenched my fist even harder, let the knuckles whiten.

They were never fair. _Everything is allowed in love and war_. Yes this was a war. A war I had lost but still continue.

Class was over. Now it's only the rest of the school day left. Luckily for me we didn't have any gaps in our schedule today expect lunch of course. There were only five minutes between lessons. The best day according to me.

But then lunch came and their faces sought mine. The prey they had waited to put their claws in. the strongest survives. That's how it always been and how it will always remain.

I didn't even care to put away my books in my locker I only scurried to the schools little café. There was always a teacher so my classmates didn't dare to do anything then. If I had money on me maybe I could get some food into my stomach this time.

Lunch went without troubles. I went back to my lessons and was encountered by their chilly gazes. As chilly as the snow outside.

The whispering, giggling and grinning began as soon as I sat down. They were going to do something. What could it be this time? How would they humiliate me now?

I could feel my pulse in my throat, how it increased its pace as if I had run two kilometers. Luckily no one could hear my heart beat. They would then know how afraid I was for them. For their gazes and their _jokes_.

School went by fast.

I pulled on my old jacket and my gloves. I just wanted to be away from there. I just wanted to go home. To my room.

I hurried outside of the brick building I called hell but heard someone calling my name. I knew I shouldn't but I turned around anyway. There stood half of the group and grinned. They just stood there and… waited for something.

Suddenly I was soaking wet.

Drenched in ice-cold water.

Their high laughter echoed against the walls.

I slowly looked up and saw the rest of the group on the second floor with an empty bucket they probably had _borrowed_ from the janitor.

I turned away from both groups and walked away from them. They were satisfied for today. They had done what they had been waiting for all day. There was nothing more they could do…

"Hey! We're not done yet!"

… or?

I increased my pace. It was enough now. Hadn't they done theirs for today?

I could hear their running steps behind me so I also began to run. I could hear my heart beats in my ears.

They may not catch up! They can not catch up!

Bu they did.

They grabbed my arm and said: "We only want to talk to you."

Quietly I stood and waited for her to continue. I knew it wasn't any idea to say anything, they wouldn't listen to a word I spoke.

"We think you should change school, you know, you embarrass the whole class!"

"Yeah! I mean everyone has agreed to it and you don't need to worry no one would miss you!"

They wanted me to feel worse than I already did?

"Can I go now?" I whispered barely hearable. I knew actually shouldn't say anything but I couldn't stop the words from coming out. Their presence made me feel very uncomfortable.

"She didn't even listen for fuck's sake!"

Another girl picked up some snow in her fist. "Hold her so we can stuff it down her neck!"

Two girls grabbed an arm each while the third pressed down more and more snow down my neck. It was cold. And they pressed down more and more fists of snow.

"Put it in her shoes too!"

They began to heave snow in my shoes.

"No! Stop it!"

They began laughing and giggling hysterically. Like crazy.

"We should put it down her sleeves too!"

They found new places to tuck in snow but eventually they grew tired of it and walked away. It was cold, everywhere. I knew my skin was red from the cold.

I went home.

The house was warm and the first thing I did was change into some dry clothes and making hot chocolate. The warm drink made me get some heat back. It was when I sat on the couch drinking it when mom got home.

"Hi honey. How was school?"

"Just fine."


End file.
